


Idiot

by emarwood



Series: Just Don't [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Harry is an idiot, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reverse psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Draco Malfoy, don’t you dare talk to me and whatever you do, do not listen to a word I have to say.’  
‘What do you think I’ve been doing since I realised that you were just using me?’  
‘I was not, I’m just a complete idiot and didn’t realise until you started talking about marriage that you were using reverse psychology.  
I just wanted to let you know that I figured it out, that it wouldn’t work on me anymore.’  
‘Fine, fuck off then.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
